You Complete Me
by angelxx22xx
Summary: A bird kid crashes her way into the flock, only to get close to their heart. The problem with her is, she doesn't open up. At all. Could our beloved blind, pyro help her get out of her shell before it's too late? OC x Iggy. Fax. R and R people!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I know, I haven't actually been long here in the Maximum Ride category, and my past stories have been a bit crappy, but geez, I couldn't help but write a fic!**

**So, to everyone who actually reads this authors note of mine, I'd like to say that this fic is to be 7 chapters, give or take, about an OC of mine, with the flock. So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, especially the book Maximum Ride.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Max's POV:**

Flying, the air whistling in my ears and the harsh afternoon sun in my eyes, I and the flock soared at cruising altitude. We were headed Florida, I think. Why? I don't particularly know. It was the Angel who suggested we go there, and the fact that we needed to go away from the racket we created in the Itex headquarters.

It's simple really, why we're in such mess. Some people, *cough* white coats *cough*, decided to make us 'the world's heroes' yet is bent upon exterminating us into oblivion. Cause we're mutant experiments. Failed experiments that weren't meant to roam free into the earth. Such happy thoughts for a fourteen year old huh? Well, get used to it cause it just keeps on getting better and better.

Well, you see, it doesn't stop there. We've got these nagging senses that the flock suddenly wants to see our birth parents. And they could be anywhere and anyone. Even the irritating thought of what they might turn out to be keeps us on the edge.

Cause we're nothing that they may expect. We've got these extra parts, which could actually change the way they look at us and extra parts as in wings and avian DNA.

But who needed parents anyways? We're free. We've got each other; we've always been with one another for years. So why change it now?

So, as I was saying, we were flying somewhere near a forest, our basic flying formation intact. I was leading, flanked by Iggy and Nudge, followed by Angel and Gazzy and Fang flew last. Whenever we got attacked from behind, Fang was the first one to alert us.

All was going smooth. We had acquired a large amount of land since we took off from our last stop. I was looking out into the horizon, into the cloudless sky, while the others chatted to themselves. Well, except Fang I think. I was too angry with him, for the whole 'going to the football' plan of his.

"Hey how long till we get there? I think I may need another pit-stop. I think drinking all those Coke cans was a bad idea. Come on. I think my bladder's gonna burst." Nudge said, breaking the silence and my train of thought. Well, nothings too good to last. And she was right. Drinking 5 cans of Coke wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Oka-" I paused. The once clear horizon now had a small dark cloud forming. But my avian-enhanced eyes told me it was something more. I was moving less cloud-like, and looked like a flock of birds.

Except for one careless thing, flying recklessly and looked like it had injured its wing or something. Erasers? Nope, so far, versions 6.5 of erasers were not that good flyers, injured or not.

I looked around, trying to decipher if it were an ambush or just a random flock of birds, but still, I was tense. All those years of being hunted really had its ups and downs. But for now, I don't think it's one of both.

"Guys, couple of flying things up ahead. Be ready." I mumbled, and heard them shift their positions. We stopped flying straight, and started to hover on the breeze, waiting for the birds to pass.

"What are those? UFOs?" the Gasman asked, confused, while Iggy just snickered.

"That rhymed Gazzy. Didn't know you had it in you." He laughed.

The scene was no laughing matter though, but they were just boys, whether they were part avian or not.

"What's that the birds are surrounding? The clumsy and bigger one?" Fang asked from behind, his voice a bit alert. But I don't see the point. Now that those creatures are near, I could see that they are birds. Large hawks, like the ones we flew with, lifetimes ago.

And only one creature clumsily flew.

"Angel, could you detect something from _it_?" I asked Angel, but never turned my head around.

"Nothing. Even with those birds. It's like their not really there. But I could hear someone thinking. About…about us. I think." She said sweetly. You see, Angel here could read minds, both humans and animals alike. Another mutant gift those scientist guys gave her. But at least it was helpful. She was cute, and awfully scary, even to me.

"You mean I'm not just remembering the sight of birds?" Iggy asked, confused. Iggy was blind, sorta been an experiment gone wrong, majorly. And he was never to see again.

"You could see them?" I asked, a bit concerned. Either he developed an ability to see, or he was going mad, I'm not sure. But I'll tackle that later. For now, we needed to be alert.

"Nope. Large birds approaching us at 12 o' clock Igs, better be on alert." Fang says, his wings pounding softly in the cool breeze.

Minutes passed, and it looked like the mystery of the other flock could be felt on the tense-ness of the flock. We hovered slightly as we waited it to pass, and soon, it did.

"Wait, that's not real." Fang muttered and I looked at him weirdly. Facing back to the horizon, I saw what he meant. The images, the flock, the birds, were flicking on and off, like it was some picture in a malfunctioning monitor. Then, suddenly, before our eyes, the huge, flying lump stopped beating its wings. And like a rock, it fell to the forest floor.

"Fang, I'm going to check it out, stay with the flock." I ordered and before anyone could say more, swooped down. I noticed how all the birds suddenly vanished, making it look like it was never there.

I flew, directly into the forest, wings tucked in, and headed down the ground faster than a plane. Right before impact, I clipped my wings open and grabbed the current. Flying was the most awesome thing. Maybe after cookies I mean.

I hopped on to a tree, grabbing a branch to catch me before I fall down the other side. The open splinters on the tree embedded itself in the palm of my hands, and I had to hiss. Yeah, I've taken on the worst injuries the world has to offer, and yet a simple wound makes me whine.

I surveyed the scene. So far, there was a thick clump of soft forest trees, and it looked like something fell on it. Which something did. Which brings me back into my question of _what_ this something is?

On the ground, there laid a seemingly small body. Its soft features make it seem to me like it was a girl who looked like she was my age or younger. Her wings, which were brown in color, until the tips, were like ours, except that it was somehow bent in a weird angel.

"What is _that_?" Fang asked from behind, and I literally jumped 15 feet in the air. Damn, he really could have fooled me for a shadow.

"Fang, I said stay with the flock." I said, irritated at him. And he only gave me a sheepish look with a nod to his back. In my peripheral vision, I saw everyone behind me.

"You didn't say anything about the flock not following." He said, giving me a look that clearly says: _you couldn't avoid their curiosity_. Or something like that. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back into the creature.

"I'm going in." I warned him, which was his cue to follow. The others were still hovering closely, not wanting to get too close to the mystery but close enough to see what it was.

I climbed down the tree carefully, feeling like a squirrel and probably looking like one too.

Walking cautiously to the girl, ready for it to somehow attack me or something, but so far, all it did was moan and take in heavy breaths.

Gradually, I placed her in the 'not-so-harmful' category, from the damage she had and her small structure. Man, compared to her, we were blue birds, while she's the small mocking bird.

"You seeing this Fang?" I called up into the trees. Within seconds, Fangs face popped into view. Mr. tall, dark and avian leaped from the tree, pounding his wings a bit and dropped next to me quietly. His brown eyes looked casual and cool, but I knew the gears in his head were working over time.

"Yeah. The trees broke her fall. And she looks just like us." He noted. _No freaking duh_, I thought, sarcasm dripping in my thoughts. What? She obviously was a bird kid like us.

"Well, what do you think? She worth helping or is this a trap?" I asked, somewhat tense. Boy, Erasers could easily ambush us, with a forest this thick; they could easily spy on us. Or we'd be easily hidden, but other way, both we're possible.

"We help her." Fang decides and kneels down besides the girl. With her shallow breaths and scraped form, it was a miracle that she lived.

Me, being the self-less leader I am called the others to land.

Angel, diving first, landed on a branch, and looked like a ballerina. Gazzy followed her next. Nudge swooped in, face concerned and I gave her a small smile. Lastly, Iggy, tall and pale landed besides me without breaking a twig under his feet.

"Am I missing something?" he asked, worriedly, probably hearing the shallow huffs of our mystery bird kid.

"Fang's patching up another mutant, possibly another escapee like us." I said to him, although alert of what was happening. "Be ready if I shout Up and Away though."

Iggy frowned. His face a bit concerned and wary at the same time. Who won't be? Living in School was hell-on-earth, and I won't wish it on someone as bad as Jeb. On second thought, he'd want to be there, so, never mind.

"Could you lead me there?" he asks, and I nodded, only later reminded that I was talking to a blind kid.

"I'm nodding Igs." I said, guiding his slender arms and towards the direction of Fang. Fang on the other hand was busy, dabbing anesthetics on the wounds and bandages wrapped around the girl's body.

"Igs, kneel down at 3 o'clock." I said, and Iggy obeyed, kneeling down next to Fang.

"How bad?" Iggy asked Fang, running his long fingers on the girl's arms. She was somehow awake, I guess, cause she flinched a bit but didn't say anything.

"Easraser-fied bad." Fang said grimly, working on the girl's back.

"Then we better hurry up then." Iggy said, helping Fang with the bandages.

It was a long, hard and tense hour. The kids, which I hopefully distracted were curious as to who she was. And honestly, I was too. And when Fang and Iggy finally said they were done, the tension was lifted up a bit, but didn't actually fade.

"Well, good news is, she's safe. Or as safe as safe could eve be." Iggy grinned, rubbing sweat away from his forehead.

"That's good." I breathed and turned to the kids. "Why don't we set up camp for now? And we'd deal with our mystery friend tomorrow, is that alright?" I asked them.

Nudge instantly agreed, said something about outfits and forest floors and finally set off in search for fire wood, which I didn't allow until Fang offered to follow her. Gazzy on the other hand volunteered to build the fire, which of coarse Iggy rejected.

"I'll better do that for you Gaz." He chimed in, and Gazzy pouted. I'm proud of Iggy, letting him do all the work for others.

"How'd I learn if I don't do it hands on." Iggy opened his mouth to says something, but thought again.

"Well, if that's the case." He rubbed his chin. So much for being proud of him. I rolled my eyes and walked to Angel, who was rubbing Total's belly.

"Angel, come on, we better get ready for bed now hun." I coaxed her. This mother thing was rubbing on me.

"Sure thing Max." she smiled at me, stood up and paused a bit, blinking. "Max, what does rehabalation mean?" she asked her voice sweet.

"You mean rehabilitation?" I asked and she nodded her golden head of hers. "Well, I guess it's where people go off and change their ways." I said, suspicious on where she heard that. Angel, sweet Angel could be such a creeper sometimes.

Clearly, when a six year old asks you that, you answer something much more understandable and not-so-bad sounding words. But Angel was not ordinary. She was extraordinary, like us all.

"I got it from her." Angel pointed at the unconscious girl, probably reading my thoughts.

"Angel, what else could you pick up?" I asked her, voice full of curiosity. Angel shrugged and pulled out Celeste, her stuffed bear and began to comb its hair.

You can't force kids. Sure, we're on the run, mutants, but we're also children.

That night after we made our routine before sleeping, I could barely keep my head quiet, so I took first watch. Believe me, nothing ever happens at first watch. All I did was kept on thinking. Who was this kid? Was she another experiment up to extermination? And the most nagging question yet: was she a _friend_ or _foe_?

In a couple of hours, Fang took over my shift, eyes same as mine, wary and tired. And so I let him take over, and I laid my head down into a back pack next to Angel and Nudge. Thanking God for giving me a break and actually let me drift into a nice, headache-less sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So, how was it? Note, this is actually a start of something new. More Iggy-ness and a clearer story is up to come in the next chapters. **

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so yeah, I updated. Hope you guys like the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the series Maximum Ride.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harsh daylight was the only thing I remembered after my eyes closed. It felt like I haven't slept on bit, and I hope I didn't look like I did either. Cause there's nothing pretty about that picture.

So as I was saying, the afternoon heat beamed down on me, corrupting the first dream-less dream I ever got. And hence, did I observed that I over slept. [Insert a colorful word here].

"Angel? Nudge? Gazzy?" I asked, and later panicked as to no one replied. I sat up, trying to calm myself and figure out where in the world were my flock? So far, all that I could remember was the incident yesterday with another mutant freak like us. [Insert another colorful word here].

I jumped to my feet, noticing how all our stuff was still on the forest floor. Even Celeste sat under a tree. And Celeste never left Angel side, which brought me back into the conclusion that they were ambushed by Erasers. Or, even worse, the girl, which was unmistakably not where we left her last night, took my family.

I spread open my wings, adrenaline pumping in my veins already. I just had to go search for my flock. They we're my world, and I couldn't bare it if even one of them was hurt. And so I took off, into the afternoon sky, my own priorities behind me.

I flew around in circles for minutes, and I hoped that nothing bad has actually happened to them. Possibly nothing as bad as being back at school, but I had to keep my hopes up and rely that someone in the group, like Iggy or Fang was sensible enough to fight back.

I yelled out in frustration. If stomping in the air was possible, that's what I should look like. And then something caught my eyes. Something small and slender, moving gracefully and hopping from tree to tree, like a amateur gymnast, or a baby monkey.

_The girl_, my brain registered and hot fury erupted inside of me. What did she think she was doing?

She was yards away from me, and it seemed like she doesn't hear me flying. She was holding something up and it looked like a string and a stick of bent over wood. _A bow_, I thought. Not realizing what to do, and realizing she could be hunting someone, I tackled her.

"What'cha think your doing missy? Hunting's not into the season yet." I snapped at her, kicking her bow out of her hands and managing to get on top of her on the ground.

And surprisingly, she growled something inaudible back. All I hear is my own heart beating and something moving up in my right side. It was an ambush, and I fell for it! I'm so stupid, and I mentally slapped myself.

Bringing up my right hand, I slammed a fist into her face, hearing a crunch and brought it back up for another one. Surprisingly, again, she was still growling, but didn't do anything to stop me. _Like she was allowing herself to get beaten._

"Max!" I heard Nudge's voice somewhere above me, and I only had time to register a shadow above me. Or more like _shadows_ above me.

Leaning forward, mouth pulled back, an Eraser smiled a toothy smile at me. He was huge, but he looked like he was alone. This brings me back into the conclusion of our traitor girl over here.

"Bombs away!" Fangs says, dropping out of the sky and landing on the Eraser. They fought for a while, snarls and punches thrown and even blood was thrown into the mix.

"Max!" I heard Iggy cry from above and I had to look at my blind pyro, half expecting a bunch of Erasers swooping in. But to my surprise, there weren't any Erasers anywhere but with Fang.

"Iggy, I'm right below you." I called back, almost forgetting he's blind after he swooped down besides me with perfect aim. My little Nudge followed him, landing on her toes and bubbling something about image projections. The Gasman landed in the tree, with Angel holding his hand, still wary about the scene. I almost cried. I taught them so well.

"I smell blood." Iggy wrinkled his nose and I almost said something about Fang, when I realized our particular bird friend still was bleeding under me. Her almond shape eyes were cloudy grey, and they threw daggers at me, but not once did she wriggle her way out of my lock.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Iggy's POV: (a/n: sorry for changing POVs all of the sudden)**

"I smell blood." I observed as the rustic scent went up my nose. I almost gagged too. After years of fighting, you'd think I'm used to it. But no, I wasn't. It reminded me of School, where they cut you up, and then leave you alone time for you to heal and then cut you up again, even when you least expect it.

It's hard being blind, even though I might say it's easy to let the other see that I'm not so much of a dead weight. Sure, I joke about it, and yeah, I could get along with the others even if they forget I was, but I could never really say how much it pains me in the inside. And to top it all off, I _indeed_ remember seeing, like them, and that makes the pain burn up again.

"Max, she's not evil." Sweet little Angel said, somewhere above me to the right. Sweet darling little Angel was like my little Gasman. I cared and treated her since they were a baby. Max, Max always led the flock; Fang defended it, so I did what I could do best. I cared for the younger ones.

"Max, she isn't." Fang said, or rather grunted. I could tell he fought a while ago, and so at first, I thought the blood scent was coming off him, but no, it wasn't it was from something nearer.

"But she was hunting something." Max said, clearly hesitating. I could hear labored breaths on the ground, and I think Max was on top of a wounded. There was shuffling of Fang's feet- and yes I do know what his feet sound- some more movement, and I felt Max tap her finger on the back of my hand.

"Max! You know, Alex is special? Yeah, she is. Like Angel, only Angel's a little more creepy. She could project images in other's mind! Isn't that special? Huh? Like the projectors we had back at school." Nudge began, being all motor mouth again.

"Wait, I need to use my hearing Nudge, don't let it bleed just yet." I said sarcastically, standing still to get all information about my surroundings. Gazzy and Angel, who I think are the ones flying down, landed in front of me. Fang was shuffling cotton, wait, no, bandages, and Max was checking everyone for injuries.

"Nudge, who's Alex?" Max asked, as she finished inspecting everyone.

"Oh, Alex is the girl. You know, she projected images in my mind for a while in the morning. She sent pictures of the desert in my head, and it was so cool-" a hand cupped Nudge's mouth, thankfully too. In truth, I didn't believe them. Call me skeptic, but she never did anything to me, who am, may I point out the obvious, is the one who can't see. _Yeah, leave the blind kid alone would you_, I thought. 

"Well, the good news is, she's fine and no more Erasers are within the area." Fang said in his low voice.

"Oh yeah, is that what you've been doing guys?" Max asked, snapping at Fang. And she never snaps at Fang. I may be blind, but I could still sense the relationship they had. Honestly, for the first years of my life, I had a small crush on Max. But as the years passed, Fang was the one she always asked for advice on, not me.

But I did learn to accept that. Even if it means I'd grow alone in a house with only potato chips as my life long partner.

"Max, we were just finishing off a bunch of Erasers after we went to hunt for breakfast. We woke you up, several times actually, but you didn't wake, so we went ahead. Erasers arrived, and well, we've been busy." Gazzy explained, sounding a bit like Nudge, and probably remembering the morning.

_-flashback-_

"_Max. We got to find something to eat now." Waking up the body I think is Max's. I cursed silently to myself, not knowing what to do, if it was really dawn or not. I've been assigned for the shift before dawn, so I had the privilege of waking everyone up and know if the sun was up. Yeah, it was clearly a job for the blind kid._

"_Guys, up and 'em! I'm starving." I said, and heard several sleepy yawns and words. But I knew they were ready. I heard everyone unclip their wings . And so did I, but a tap on my shoulder stopped me._

"_What's the matter?" a new soft voice reached my ears. I stiffen, ready to attack when Fang answered for me._

"_Food" Fang said calmly and I literally felt someone jump 15 feet up into the sky. _

"_You know, the dark conceals monsters well. And it so does to you." She, uh, complimented to Fang from above, flapping her wings softly. And that's the time when I thought we could get along. 'Cause she's a survivor and a witty bird. _

"_Why thanks. Now, we go find us some nutrition." Fang said, leaping out to catch a soft breeze, and his wings barely making sound, except for my ears._

"_What about Max? Why won't we wake her up?" Gazzy asked, and so I came to a conclusion that she's still asleep. I'm awesome aren't I?_

_That was a rhetorical question, don't answer that._

"_Iggy, what does rhetorical mean?" Angel asked, clearly reading my mind. Oh h-e-double stick._

"_Uh, why don't we ask Max when she's awake, is that alright Ange?" I said to her and turned to the Gasman when I heard her nod._

"_Uhm, I think we better let her sleep Gazzy. She's been pretty banged up." I said to him and felt him nod too. Wow, I really was awesome._

"_OMG! OMG! You guys, we could totally live off the land! Alex here has a real life bow and arrow!" Nudge, hyped up as usual yelled from above. I grinned at her enthusiasm but got confused. So far, I knew no Alex. "And look what she could do! She could show off images in the mind! Cool huh! She'd be awesome to show something to Iggy! Right Iggy?"_

"_Nudge, it's too early." I complained but the idea of having to see pictures, real pictures and not just feeling it in my mind was something to really look forward to._

"_Alex?" Gazzy asked, probably as confused as I was._

"_Oh, Alex here's the girl Iggy rescued!" Angel chirped up._

"_Riiight." I said, stressing out the 'I'. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think mountain rats seem appetizing." _

_I heard three sounds of 'Eews' and laughed._

"_Way to get the image in Igs." Fang muttered, trying to calm the others. Since Max was out, I guess he was in charge._

"_Well, Max might not want to miss-" I paused. The familiar grunting and hard flapping of wings reached my ears. "Erasers." I muttered, growling a bit._

_I heard Fang moving in the air, and I heard Angel and Gazzy go up too._

"_C'mon, let's lead them out of the clearing, away from Max." I said, not taking time to wake her up. I only heard 5- wait, no- 4 set of wings huge, non-avian, in the air, almost yards away from us. Nothing we couldn't handle right?_

"_I'll protect her." Alex, I guess that's her name, said, swishing the air and landing on a branch with a creak. _

"_Sure." Nudge said, probably having her shortest sentence of the day. I was going to pipe out something about leaving Gazzy and Angel too, but Angel beat me to it._

"_I won't leave. I want to fight, like what you guys do." Angel said. I don't know if she was using her powers, or I was just a sucker under her will, but I agreed to keep them with, as long as they stay out of the chaos too much._

"_Yo Iggy, 8 o'clock!" Fang warned, after we flew behind some mountains within 10 minutes, and engaged in the battle. I held up my hands in a punch, to heard a sickening crack. Perfect aim, even for a blind, mutant, kid. I heard a sweetly, sickening crunch, and something liquid stuck to my fist._

"_Why I oug'ta." He began, but I wasn't finish. I grabbed his arm, twisting it up, and dislocating it easily. I kicked his stomach, hearing the air go out of his lungs and went up for a round house kick, when he bit my arm._

"_Gah!" I screamed, shaking his fangs off my limb. I brought down my other arm, on his neck, and I felt the mouth went limp before hearing it land to the ground._

"_You're not flying." I hear Angel say, and then, another lump fell from the air, crashing loudly in the trees._

"_You're not supposed to be here." A deep growl left my ears, and some more fighting movement was heard._

"_Yeah, and so were you." Fang said, kicking the guys butt._

"_Hiya!" Nudge said, probably kicking the Eraser's face. She was swirling air with her wings, maybe looking like a fighter jet in the process._

"_Take that!" Gazzy said, near Nudge, and I think I might be hearing a weird combination of Avian tag team._

"_You're going to pay for this." The Eraser grumbled and fled, probably knowing it was for the better too run instead of trying to win a losing battle. Good for him too._

"_Well, that's about it." Fang said, and I relaxed. My kiddies were growing up. Little Angel could even beat a grown Eraser by herself! I was going to cry-not._

"_We better go find Max now." Gazzy said, sounding pleased with himself when we heard yelling._

_5 pair of wings began to race back to our camp, and to what we will find._

_-end-_

"Busy." Max muttered, probably irritated that she overslept. "Well, Alex, heard you got something special in you. Show me." She said skeptically. _Yes, show us_, I thought, curious.

"Yeah, just remember to not tackle me again." She muttered, but I heard her sigh.

Just then, something happened. Colors flashed in my eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ooh! Cliffy! Well guys, now is your job to keep me off my lazy streak okay? **

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
